wp_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Robin Williams
thumb'Robin McLaurin Williams '(* 21. Juli 1951 in Chicago † 11. August 2014 in Kalifornien) war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Komiker und von 2011 bis zu seinem Tod war er Gouverneur von Kalifornien, er war 2010 der Gründer der Robin Williams Party, von der unter anderem Ben Stiller Mitglied war. Unterstützt wurde Williams kandidatur als Gouverneur von Jim Carrey und ein paar Alzheimer Kranken die keine Ahnung von der Politik haben. Tod Williams erhängte sich weil er merkte das er kein guter Schauspieler und Politiker war. Filmografie * 1977: Laugh-In (Fernsehserie) * 1977: The Richard Pryor Show (Fernsehserie) * 1977: Eight Is Enough (Fernsehserie) * 1978: America 2-Night (Fernsehserie) * 1978–1979: Happy Days (Fernsehserie) * 1978–1982: Mork vom Ork (Mork & Mindy, Fernsehserie) * 1979: Out of the Blue (Fernsehserie) * 1980: Popeye – Der Seemann mit dem harten Schlag (Popeye) * 1982: The Billy Crystal Comedy Hour (Fernsehserie) * 1982: Garp und wie er die Welt sah (The World According to Garp) * 1982: Große Märchen mit großen Stars (Shelley Duvall’s Faerie Tale Theatre, Fernsehserie) * 1982: SCTV Network 90 (Fernsehserie) * 1983: Die Überlebenskünstler (The Survivors) * 1984: Moskau in New York (Moscow on the Hudson) * 1984: Pryor’s Place (Fernsehserie) * 1986: Rocket Man (The Best of Times) * 1986: Club Paradise * 1986: Das Geschäft des Lebens (Seize the Day) * 1987–2007: Today (Fernsehserie) * 1987: Dear America – Briefe aus Vietnam (Dear America: Letters Home from Vietnam) (Stimme von Baby-san) * 1987: Jonathan Winters: On the Ledge (Fernsehfilm) * 1987: Good Morning, Vietnam * 1988: Portrait of a White Marriage * 1988: Bobby McFerrin – Don’t Worry, Be Happy (Musikvideo) * 1988: Die Abenteuer des Baron Münchhausen (The Adventures of Baron Munchausen) * 1989: Der Club der toten Dichter (Dead Poets Society) * 1990: Cadillac Man * 1990: Zeit des Erwachens (Awakenings) * 1991: Schatten der Vergangenheit (Dead Again) * 1991: Clowns – Ihr Lachen bringt den Tod (Shakes the Clown) * 1991: König der Fischer (The Fisher King) * 1991: Hook * 1992: Toys * 1992: Aladdin (Sprechrolle) * 1993: Wer hat meine Familie geklaut? (Being Human) * 1993: Mrs. Doubtfire – Das stachelige Kindermädchen (Mrs. Doubtfire) * 1994: FernGully – Christa und Zaks Abenteuer im Regenwald (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * 1994: Homicide (Homicide: Life on the Street, Fernsehserie) * 1995: Nine Months * 1995: To Wong Foo, thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar * 1995: Jumanji * 1996: The Birdcage – Ein Paradies für schrille Vögel (The Birdcage) * 1996: Jack * 1996: Joseph Conrads Der Geheimagent (The Secret Agent) * 1996: Hamlet * 1997: Friends (Fernsehserie) * 1997: Ein Vater zuviel (Father’s Day) * 1997: Harry außer sich (Deconstructing Harry) * 1997: Flubber * 1997: Good Will Hunting * 1998: Hinter dem Horizont (What Dreams May Come) * 1998: Patch Adams * 1999: L.A. Docs (L.A. Doctors, Fernsehserie) * 1999: Jakob der Lügner (Jakob the Liar) * 1999: Der 200 Jahre Mann (Bicentennial Man) * 2001: A.I. – Künstliche Intelligenz (A.I. – Artificial Intelligence, Stimme) * 2002: One Hour Photo * 2002: Tötet Smoochy (Death to Smoochy) * 2002: Insomnia – Schlaflos (Insomnia) * 2003: Freedom: A History of Us (Fernsehserie) * 2003: Alles dreht sich um Bonnie (Life with Bonnie, Fernsehserie) * 2004: The Final Cut – Dein Tod ist erst der Anfang (The Final Cut) * 2004: House of D * 2004: Noel * 2005: The Big White – Immer Ärger mit Raymond (The Big White) * 2006: Happy Feet * 2006: The Night Listener – Der nächtliche Lauscher (The Night Listener) * 2006: Die Chaoscamper (RV: Runaway Vacation) * 2006: Man of the Year * 2006: Nachts im Museum (Night at the Museum) * 2007: Lizenz zum Heiraten (License to Wed) * 2007: Der Klang des Herzens (August Rush) * 2008: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Fernsehserie, Folge 9x17) * 2009: Nachts im Museum 2 (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) * 2009: Shrink * 2009: Old Dogs – Daddy oder Deal (Old Dogs) * 2009: World’s Greatest Dad * 2009–2010: The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson (Fernsehserie) * 2010: Who Is Harry Nilsson (And Why Is Everybody Talkin' About Him) (Dokumentation) * 2010: Industrial Light & Magic: Creating the Impossible (Fernsehdokumentarfilm) * 2010: Alan Carr: Chatty Man (Fernsehserie) * 2011: Happy Feet 2 * 2012: Wilfred (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x01) * 2013: The Big Wedding * 2013: Der Butler (The Butler) * 2013: The Face of Love * 2013–2014: The Crazy Ones (Fernsehserie, 22 Folgen) * 2014: The Angriest Man in Brooklyn * 2014: Boulevard * 2014: Nachts im Museum: Das geheimnisvolle Grabmal (Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb) * 2014: Super Robin